Lunch with Ryou
by Der-Fuchsprophet
Summary: Drabble - Kaoru isn't eating well... Delightfully fluffy HasEn. Shounen-ai. Should make a fluff section as opposed to romance, huh?


You want fluff? You get fluff.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked Kaoru, watching as he took off his headset. He and I had begun to live together, so I typically ended up feeding him.

"...I... don't care," he said softly.

"Will you eat anything I fix you?" I asked with a sigh. Kaoru would eat meat if I cooked it, and in small amounts, but he was still very bad with eating. His ribs were so visible that it made me sick with worry.

"If... you fix it... then yes..."

"You need to take better care of yourself," I said softly, running my hands through his bangs to show his face. I pulled his head up so he was making eye contact with me. "After all... you need to be healthy. I can't help being worried and hesitant when you look so ill."

"Ryou..." he cooed softly, touching my hand with his long, cold fingers. I frowned. His frame was tall, and he did have broad shoulders... he could look very masculine at times. But the image of him shirtless... with his backbone showing and it being capable for me to count every single one of his ribs... and the sickly white tone of his skin, which was always cold.

"Kaoru... if you don't improve your health... I'm afraid that I'll loose you," I said honestly, gripping Kaoru's hand. "So... please... eat everything that I give you, alright?"

"...It's hard..." he sighed sadly in response, "I... don't like eating... it's... so troublesome... it's... very unpleasant..."

"I know. I have a hard time, too... I have since I was nine. But you need to get over that, because I don't just need you here, Kaoru. I want you to stay with me. I want to see you healthy and happy."

"...I... will try," he said with a soft smile. I sighed, smiling back weakly. There wasn't much more for me to say to him, really.

So I settled for making two batches of ramen. Normally, I would only want to eat half of a package myself... but I wanted Kaoru to eat a full meal, and I wanted to go through with him equally. We both needed to gain weight and get stronger. I stopped playing sports in order to watch over Kaoru, but I've started to make him come with me on walks. He doesn't like walking, and gets tired easily... but once we reach the park, I get us a popsicle and we sit on a park bench until we finish it or it melts. I smiled sadly. It was too cold and rainy to go out today... so we had to eat indoors.

Normally, I didn't like ramen all too much... but it's simple enough for me to eat when I'm not hungry. I was hoping that Kaoru's body could accept it in the same manner mine did. Once the ramen was done, I split it into two bowls, added the flavor, and sat next to Kaoru and began to eat. It took him a little while to start, but he began to slowly nibble on the ramen.

Now, I eat incredibly slowly. Ever since I woke from being comatose at age nine, I've never been able to eat a lot or very quickly. But when I found that I finished my food before Kaoru got even close to done, I was upset. I couldn't say anything, though, because he was trying to eat it. After a while, he set down his chopsticks, as if admitting his surrender. I sighed. I changed tactics. I nabbed a bit of ramen from his bowl with my own chopsticks and sucked the noodles down with the most sensual face I could think of. I know it worked, because Kaoru blushed insanely.

"Will you eat the whole thing if I eat it with you?" I asked, and he nodded hesitantly, still red. He cautiously took a bite of ramen, and in the end, ate most of his own bowl.

"...I think I'm going to explode," he finally gasped. I couldn't help it--I burst out laughing. He blushed angrily and attempted to yell, "What?? What's so funny??"

"Your face just now..." I finally managed amidst my crack-up, "... that was the cutest damn pout I've ever seen..."

"R-Ryou-kun..."

"Ah, wait, you've got a noodle on your cheek. Messy boy," I said, choosing to lick it off rather than wipe it off.

Somewhere, in the distance, I thought I heard the voices of a teenage girl and an elementry school kid crying over some lost crush.

DAW sappy cute. It makes me want to shit bunnies. I wanna write that park scene, but I don't have the time...


End file.
